Memories of the future
by Lipglossnblack
Summary: Marauders have stumbled apon the future and are now learning about their children. Marauders 2nd generation. PLEASE R&R... Romance too


Disclaimer: Ummm I came up with everything! HARRY POTTER IS MINE! MWAHAHAHa :chokes: All right I lied… gosh, I only own Ellie and kinda Remus jr. but technically no. So uhh I own the plot too.

She was always late, for everything. She ate a lot, never gaining weight. She was loud. She was funny. She laughed at everything. She was rather blunt. She was extremely outgoing. She was tough. She was beautiful. She was Electra Anne Black, her friends called her Ellie or El. She had tons of boyfriends and guy friends and no girl friends. She liked to sing. She loved the rain and quidditch(sp). And most of all she loved Remus Lupin Jr. and Harry Potter.

This brings us to Remus. He was always just a little bit early. He ate normally. He was rather quiet. He was amusing, but not so much. He never truly laughed out loud. He thought before he spoke. He was shy. Though he was tough, he never "stooped down to their level" "they" being rude people. He was Good looking but not as striking as Ellie. He had few girlfriends, but he had plenty of friends. He didn't play quidditch, but he did go out in the rain. He loved both Ellie and Harry with all of his heart. They were part of his family.

Next we have Harry. He was never early, on time, or late, he was just there. He ate a lot, also never gaining weight. He was witty. He laughed quite a bit and wasn't quite blunt. He was outgoing, but not overly so. He was tough, and also good looking. He rarely had girlfriends. He said they weren't worth the trouble. He down right loved quidditch but he hated the rain. He loved Ellie and Remus just as they loved him.

So there you have it, The marauders 2nd generation. The following story is told through mistakes and mishaps. No one was to know this. Not for another few years, but alas what is done is done.

A teenage boy laid on his stomach screaming into a pillow. His longish black hair mangled.

"Sirius. Dude come on chill." Another boy said from across the room. He sat up to look at him.

"I'm so bored!" He cried looking horrified as he threw himself down to scream some more. The other boy just shook his head and ran a hand through his dark hair. At that time another boy walked into the room. His sandy blonde hair was drenched, it had been raining.

"Boredom?" He asked looking from Sirius to the other. "James, we might need to stun him."

"I'm thinking you're probably right Remus." He said nodding. Sirius sat up.

"I can hear you, you know." He huffed.

"We know…" Remus replied, sitting down. "So Uh any ideas what to do?"

"No." Sirius grumbled. Out of nowhere an announcement boomed throughout the castle.

"_All faculty, staff, and students report straight to the great hall. Please and thank you." _Came the cheerful voice of their headmaster Professor Dumbledore.

"How can he be happy at a time like this!" Sirius cried looking insulted.

"Yes, everyone is going to drop everything and mope because Sirius Black is bored." James rolled his eyes.

"I'm telling you that's how it should go." He said serious. (haha)

"Whatever lets just go." Remus said shutting a book he had been reading.

"Moony, you reading much too much." Remus shook his head.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Padfoot, lets go." He said pushing him out the door.

When they opened the doors to the great hall, Whispers poured over them.

"Am I seeing double?" Sirius said blinking his eyes really fast. "I told you Boredom was a critical condition on my part. You guys never eve-" Remus cut him short on his rambling.

"Everyone sees it pad…." He said confused.

They made their way to sit down when a professor Dumbledore began speaking.

"As you can see, there is two of me." He chuckled. " This is me 18 years from now." He smiled. Indicating to his other self. "He will just be visiting for a short while. I'm sorry for interrupting your Saturday afternoon. This was a rather short meeting, but you may head back up to your dormitories at this time. "

People began to file out of the room, but the three boys continued to sit staring at their headmaster…s.

Remus got up and walked over to where the two dumbledores were standing. Sirius and James quickly followed shrugging their shoulders.

"Professor, forgive me. But is there something wrong?" Remus said looking at the ground. He wasn't sure why he was asking, Dumbledore had no reason to confide in them.

"No. I- that is to say he" He pointed to his other self. "Needed to store something's here." Looking at their confused looks he added. "As they shouldn't be found in the future."

"O-Kay." Sirius said. "Have a great day professor.. Err professors." They all nodded and made their way to the gryffindor common room.

"I wonder what it is." James said hanging from the side of his four poster bed.

"Maybe its evidence to a crime!" Sirius suggested. Both Remus and James looked at him like he was insane.

"Now you know that Dumbledore would only commit a crime if strictly needed. And you also know he wouldn't hide from it. He's much too honest. " Remus said looking back to his book.

Sirius shrugged. "People change."

"whatever Padfoot." James said as he popped a chocolate into his mouth.

"Lets look for it…" Sirius said excited.

They both kept doing what they were doing.

"I'm serious guys."

"We know." Remus and James said in union.

"Really! We could go to the room of requirement and just see." They looked at him. "Just a peek to see if we can find it."

"Sirius I don't think we should go looking for something that he hid here." James reasoned and Remus nodded.

"No see, Dumbledore wouldn't have told us if he didn't want us to look for it. He chose his words careful too. He said "store" not hide." Sirius shot back.

"He's got a point moony." James said.

"Prongs, you're not going to really buy into that are you?"

"Why yes moony I am. Lets go."

"Fine" Remus sighed as he was pulled under the invisibility cloak and out of the room.

They luckily reached the room of requirement without many mishaps. Sirius walked back and forth in front of the short stretch of wall three times. He smiled and patted James and Remus on the back as a door appeared. On the other side of the door was……

Stopping there…. See this is short but I think I'll live… Anyway I think I will update soon. PLEASE R&R!


End file.
